


Full Steam Ahead

by sodacock (sodapop27)



Series: Sodapop's Bottom Mondo Collection [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, Bottom Owada Mondo, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Really Rough Sex, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Top Ishimaru Kiyotaka, horny mondo rights 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapop27/pseuds/sodacock
Summary: Mondo learned his lesson- never EVER underestimate Kiyotaka Ishimaru.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Sodapop's Bottom Mondo Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936465
Comments: 4
Kudos: 169





	Full Steam Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but fuck you i like it

"Woah- FUCK! HOLY SHIT! FUCKING CHRIST! _TAKA!"_

Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Moral Compass. Everyone would expect someone like him to be scandalized by thoughts of sex, right? Mondo had expected Kiyotaka to be mewling, toes curling as Mondo rode him. Or cum pretty fast after he had just started fucking Mondo. Kiyotaka was sensitive. Mondo loved hearing Kiyotaka's little moans as he sucked Kiyotaka off. Only Miu thought Kiyotaka would be a "total daddy dom".

She was right.

It was a simple request. Mondo had asked Kiyotaka, to "fuck him into the sheets so hard he would forget his own name".

Mondo often asked this to Kiyotaka. Kiyotaka was scandalized by being so "mean" to Mondo, as he had dubbed it. Little fucker. He cared too much. Mondo wanted Kiyotaka to use him on the weekends, to fuck him into the sheets until he couldn't walk for weeks and toss him aside until the next time Kiyotaka wanted to fuck Mondo. Mondo wanted Kiyotaka to make him his little bitch, to force away his reputation as a fearsome macho biker gang leader.

And damn, if he wasn't doing a good job.

Kiyotaka slammed his cock deeper and deeper into Mondo's ass, causing the biker to scream into the pillow his face was buried in. Kiyotaka's hands gripped his sides even harder as he kept fucking Mondo. Mondo tasted the fabric of the pillowcase on his tongue after he opened his mouth.

"You like this, don't you, Mondo?" Kiyotaka growled from above him. "You love being dominated."

Another thing Mondo wanted to try out was dirty talk. Of course, Kiyotaka was too fucking nice to say such things to Mondo. But Mondo swore that he would never take anything Kiyotaka said to heart. In fact, he _wanted_ Kiyotaka to talk to him like this. He wanted Kiyotaka to degrade him. He wanted Kiyotaka to tell him every little dark thought he'd had about Mondo, his true feelings about Mondo. Not really, of course. Mondo knew Kiyotaka loved him too much to speak ill of him.

"You're so uptight. You constantly tell everyone how _strong_ you are. God, why don't you ever keep your mouth shut? You're so loud. You think that you can just waltz into this school and expect everything to get handed to you." Kiyotaka snarled, contempt pouring into every word, synchronized with every thrust. "You constantly break the rules. You _constantly_ defy my expectations. It's about time you learned your place."

"F-fuck yeah, I'm- ah- sorry, Taka-"

"I told you to _be quiet."_ Kiyotaka growled. Fuck, that went straight to Mondo's dick.

"Sorry-"

"What did I _just_ say?" Kiyotaka said. He put his hand over Mondo's mouth.

Jesus Christ, that was hot. Mondo tried not to lick across Kiyotaka's hand. As punishment, Kiyotaka went even faster, jackhammering into Mondo's ass. Mondo cried out, his shout muffled by Kiyotaka's hand, tears running down his face. Mondo felt like he was drowning in a sea of pleasure. He practically melted in Kiyotaka's hold, moving his hips back limply to meet Kiyotaka's dick, trying desperately to shove Kiyotaka's huge cock farther into him.

"You're such a wh-whore," Kiyotaka said, breaking character for a split second. "Look at you, trying to get me farther into you. You're nothing but a hole to me, understand? I'll fuck you senseless, and when I'm done, I'll just toss you aside until I want you again. And you love that. You love being used like this. I'd never expected you to be such a sl-slut. Who knew that the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader would love my cock so much?"

"Fuck yeah, I love it so much baby, I- GH!" Mondo yelped as Kiyotaka smacked his ass hard.

"It seems you still have no idea where you truly belong," Kiyotaka bent down and wrapped his arms around Mondo's neck, slamming his cock into Mondo harder and faster. "I'll let you speak, since it appears I can't silence you enough."

"F-FUCK! Oh god, right there!" Mondo screamed as Kiyotaka hit his sweet spot. Kiyotaka's tongue swirled around Mondo's ear, which felt even better. "Yeah, I'm your little bitch- use me, dominate me- I'll let you do anything to me! Oh, fuck!"

"Will you?" Kiyotaka sunk his teeth into Mondo's shoulder.

"Y-Yes..." Mondo moaned. He screamed in ecstasy, burying his face into the sheets as pain and pleasure exploded within him. He came hard, so hard, harder than he'd ever came before. Mondo's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he swore he blacked out for a couple seconds. Mondo's mind was reduced to a puddle. Nothing but warm pleasure enveloped his entire body. Mondo drew in a shuddering gasp.

Kiyotaka groaned deeply. It was the sexiest thing Mondo had ever heard. He came inside of Mondo. White-hot liquid filled Mondo's insides. He collapsed against Mondo's already limp body, his face buried into Mondo's back. His arms didn't loosen, but he did press a chaste kiss against the small of Mondo's back. They laid there in silence, heavy breathing echoing throughout the room. It was oddly satisfying, the post-coital cuddling they did. Well, it was more of just Kiyotaka hugging Mondo from behind without either of them moving.

"Need ta take a shower," Mondo whispered. "'m all nasty."

"Me too," Kiyotaka said, muffled against Mondo's skin. "I'm sorry I said that to you. I didn't mean any of it-"

"Don' even worry about it, babe."

"Okay."

"...Love you."

"Love you too, Mondo. I love you so much."

God, he was adorable. Mondo was damn lucky he had someone like Kiyotaka.

One tired shower and a change of sheets later, Mondo and Kiyotaka laid down on the bed, Kiyotaka snuggled against Mondo. He snored into Mondo's chest. Mondo's arms tightened around Kiyotaka, and he softly kissed Kiyotaka on the forehead. He ran a hand through Kiyotaka's wiry black hair. To think someone so cute while asleep would be so _powerful..._ he was more of a man than Mondo would ever be.

And that was completely fine.


End file.
